


Mikey Way Does WHAT in the Communal Showers?

by SmileAndASong



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/pseuds/SmileAndASong
Summary: It's no secret to Pete that his boyfriend is more than a little addicted to texting, but he doesn't realize to what extent until he pays Mikey a visit at his university.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Mikey Way Does WHAT in the Communal Showers?

**Author's Note:**

> ...I know I say this every single time, but this time, I mean it, THIS is the most self-indulgent and absurd thing I've ever written. This fic was inspired by a story that I cannot tell without losing what little credibility I have as a fanfiction writer (really, is there any at all), but just know that it was a memory that I had long since forgotten until a discord conversation the other night.
> 
> This fic is set in (of course) 2005, aka, the most important year when it comes to talking about Pete Wentz and Mikey Way. This was my first time writing Petekey, and despite the somewhat absurd inspiration for it, I really did enjoy writing them a lot and would love to do more in the future!
> 
> Dedicating this fic to my lovely friends at the Bandom Creators Discord server for reminding me of this looooong suppressed memory and to my former friend's college roommate during our freshman year back in 2013...because, uh, reasons! 
> 
> Fic is unbeta'd and was written VERY quickly, any mistakes are my own. Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated, thank you for taking the time to read!

Pete Wentz never really envisioned himself as the long distance relationship type of guy. He’s very much been a ‘love ‘em and leave ‘em’ type of guy, just hooking up with anyone hot and willing that comes out to his shows. It’s the best and easiest way of handling things, after he spent so many years putting his heart on the line one too many times only for it to be crushed, every single time. He learned to build his walls and build them high, and he’s kept them up for so long, using them as a shield to comfortably hide behind.

And then, one fateful July day, he met Mikey Way.

It was supposed to be the usual thing: a steamy night with a guy who pretended that he liked the set and his band just to get in his pants. It was how he had spent the majority of the tour (if you could even call driving around the east coast in a van and begging venues to let your band play a ‘tour’). 

But Mikey, he actually _did_ enjoy the set; he had some insightful (albeit slightly condescending) comments about the music, particularly Pete’s bass work, what with being a bassist himself. They ended up talking for hours, covering everything from music, to horror movies, to pizza (Mikey had some pretty harsh and incorrect takes on deep-dish), and sex almost didn’t even cross his mind.

Almost.

Yeah, they did have sex, and yeah, it was good -- very good -- but it was the conversation that stuck with Pete more than anything. Enough for him to do something he never did with a hook-up, let alone a tour hook-up: he gave him his phone number.

And now, not only is he in a long distance, committed relationship, he’s also willingly taking Greyhound bus rides to New Jersey at least once a month.

Pete’s not only got ‘it’, but he’s got it bad. But Mikey Way, with his warm laughter and the radiant smile that lights up the whole room? He makes it worth it.

This visit is going to be interesting, because he’s visiting Mikey at university now that the semester has started up again. Pete’s hoping that maybe they can check out some cool parties, or maybe some bands in the local music scene, as well as get some privacy where Mikey’s family won’t possibly intervene (no offense to Donna and his weird artist brother in the basement).

It’s a long bus ride to Newark, NJ -- thirteen hours and forty-one minutes, to be exact. The time at least goes fast because he texts Mikey the entire time, as he usually does. Texting is pretty much a staple of any long distance relationship, but he and Mikey, they do it _a lot_. From the moment that Pete’s awake until the moment he passes out with his phone clutched in his grasp, he’s texting Mikey. And amazingly, no matter the time of day, even when he is certain that Mikey has to be asleep and/or busy, Pete _always_ gets a reply from his boyfriend. 

Patrick likes to joke that Mikey is secretly a cyborg and that his phone is actually attached to him and his mind. Pete just scoffs and dismisses it every time his best friend brings it up, despite some very convincing evidence suggesting just that.

When the bus arrives at the Newark station, Pete, of course, lets Mikey know that he’s arrived. Mikey then proceeds to give Pete instructions on how to get to his university and to his dorm room, which prove to be both incredibly detailed and incredibly vague, but eventually, with the help of some uncharacteristically friendly New Jersey college students, Pete makes it to where he needs to be.

He wanders down the halls of the dorm building, scanning over each number before he finds the one that matches the text message on his phone screen: 519.

He slides his screen up and exposes the keyboard, typing a quick message: _’hey, i’m outside your dorm._

He presses send and seconds later, his phone buzzes with Mikey’s response:

_k cool come inside. the door is open :)_

Putting his phone in his back pocket, Pete smiles as he opens the door, more than ready to see the perfect smile that he traveled over thirteen hours on public transit for. But it’s not Mikey that greets him on the other side of the door, but a dark-haired man, fervently making out with and feeling up a slightly smaller guy with bright orange hair. 

Pete gasps and immediately averts his gaze. “I, uh, shit! I’m sorry!”. Crap, did he get the wrong room number? Mikey said 519, didn’t he?

The orange-haired guy parts his lips from dark-haired guy’s, gasping a little as he looks Pete’s way. “Oh!” He says, grinning. “You must be Pete, hey!”

At the mention of his name, Pete hesitantly looks back up at them, getting a better look of them both and realizing that he actually knows dark-haired guy. It’s Mikey’s weird artist brother. 

“Yeah, uh, that’s me…” Pete rubs at the back of his neck and looks to Gerard. “Hey, man...good seeing you again.” 

It really isn’t and it comes out about as awkward as he feels, but somehow, Gerard manages to outdo him in the awkward department. “Yeah, hi...sorry about that, we were just...” He moves some of his dark, messy hair out of his face. “...Uh, well, you know.”

“No, no, it’s totally cool. I probably should’ve knocked or something, but I texted Mikey and he told me to come in...so I just figured that he’d be here?” Pete says, giving the room a quick once over, on the off chance that Mikey is actually hiding in plain sight.

“Oh, he’s around!” Orange-haired guy chirps. “I think he went to take a shower, he should be done in a few minutes.”

Pete blinks. “He’s in the shower? But...he texted me?”

“Oh, Mikey does that sometimes,” Gerard explains. “He likes to take his phone with him everywhere, and I mean everywhere, even in the communal showers of his dorm so he can text.”

“...Mikey does _what_ in the communal showers?” Pete blinks again, hoping to God that he somehow misheard. Shit, maybe Patrick _is_ onto something with that cyborg theory of his.

Orange-haired guy snickers. “It’s pretty weird, I know, he’s worse than a teenage girl. But you should at least be grateful that you’re dating the Way with the better hygiene habits--” He pokes Gerard on the forehead “--but not by much, Mikey’s pretty bad when he wants to be.” He kisses the area that he just poked before climbing off of Gerard’s lap, grabbing his backpack off the floor.

“Shit, it’s three already? I’m gonna be late for class!” Orange-haired guy slips past Pete, Gerard following closely behind him. “Make yourself at home, dude, Mikey should be done any minute. Oh, and I’m Frank, by the way, his roommate! I’m sure I’ll see more of you this weekend. Nice meeting you, and sorry you had to walk in on Gerard being horny and making me late for class. See you later!”

Orange-haired guy -- Frank -- waves goodbye and he darts off down the hall, Gerard blushing and nodding stiffly at Pete before chasing after his boyfriend.

Pete watches them go, the dumbfounded look still on his face as he walks further into the dorm and takes a seat at one of the desk chairs, staring down at his cell phone in his hand. He can’t think of anything else, he just...Mikey Way does _what_ in the communal showers?

The sound of the door opening once again makes him jump a little and he looks over his shoulder and sees Mikey, smiling at him. Mikey’s hair is damp from his shower, his glasses are still a little fogged up, and his arms are full of his toiletries and his Sidekick cell phone, tucked away securely in a Ziploc bag.

“Hey, you made it!” Mikey dumps everything he’s carrying onto his bed and leaning down to kiss Pete eagerly.

Pete returns the kiss, sliding his arms around Mikey’s slim waist. He smiles as they pull back. “Yeah, I had to ask for some directions along the way, but I, uh, I made it alright…” He glances over at Mikey’s phone on the bed -- Mikey’s phone in the fucking _Ziploc bag_.

Mikey raises a brow. “What are you looking at?”

“Huh?” Pete asks, looking back to Mikey. “Nothing, sorry. So I met your roommate, Frank? And your brother was just here, too. Didn’t realize they were dating.”

“It’s a new development,” Mikey says, nodding. “They’ve been flirting for fucking ever, so I’m glad Gerard finally grew a pair and asked Frank out. Kind of weird that your brother’s dating your best friend, but hey, even I’ll admit they’re a cute couple.”

“Right, right…” Pete’s voice trails off and he looks over at the cell phone again.

Mikey frowns. “What is it?”

“What’s what?”

“What you’re looking at.”

“I’m not looking at anything.”

“Pete...”

“I’m not!”

“ _Pete._ ”

“Alright, alright,” Pete concedes with a huff. “It’s just...your phone. Do you always do that?”

“Do what?” Mikey asked, his brows knitting together.

“Put it in the bag like that so you can, uh, text from communal showers,” Pete mumbles. “Is that, like, something you’ve been doing for awhile, or…?”

“Oh, that,” Mikey’s cheek flush red and he bites down on his lower lip. “No, it’s kind of a new thing that I started doing. After this summer, to be specific.”

“Really?” Pete asks. “Why? Is your texting addiction that bad?”

“I guess you could say that,” Mikey says, shrugging his shoulder. “But there’s only one person that I’m really addicted to texting. So addicted that I don’t want to miss a single message from him, no matter what.”

Mikey doesn’t have to say the name; Pete knows who he’s referring to. And suddenly, Pete doesn’t feel like he needed to call one of those TV show therapists to help his boyfriend with his strange texting addiction, because it doesn’t feel so strange anymore. Well. Yeah, it is still a little strange. Most people don’t text in the shower, especially not the shared showers of Rutger’s University. 

But more than that, it’s sweet, incredibly endearing, and so very Mikey Way, the man that he finds himself falling more in love with each and every day.

“Believe me, you’re not the only one who’s addicted…” Pete says softly, tightening his hold on Mikey. “I love you so much…”

Mikey smiles at him, that perfect smile that’s forever worth the journey, the weirdness, and the incorrect opinions on what’s good pizza. “I love you, too.”

Pete reaches up and kisses Mikey, allowing this one to linger before he pulls back, grinning. “Just please tell me you have really good insurance on your phone? In case it slips out of the bag one day and gets soaked?”

Mikey nods. “Yep, the best insurance. And I’ve got two back-up phones ready to go, just in case. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

Pete chuckles, not surprised by any of that in slightest. “Good.” He kisses Mikey again, mumbling a sweet promise against his lips: “I wouldn’t want it or you any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more bandom ridiculousness, feel free to come and yell at me on [tumblr](https://smileandasong.tumblr.com/) anytime :)


End file.
